


Believer

by RosyStella



Series: The Original [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyStella/pseuds/RosyStella
Summary: Phoebe Scarlette Gilbert – the oldest daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. She is a twenty-one year old who finished college at the age of 19. Seems normal right? Dead wrong, she's been a twenty-one year old since she died with her parents.It all happened so fast and she thought she would die. She didn’t know that she was saved and thought that her savior was Damon Salvatore. He taught her everything she knows about being a vampire and how to blend in. People that she once associated with, now look like walking blood bags waiting to be consumed.She never wanted to become a vampire, she wanted to be a normal high school teacher but in Mystic Falls: nothing is normal. After her transition, challenges are thrown towards her. Lies and secrets start to surface and everything she knew would become a lie. The family she knew, her savior – everything.In Mystic Falls, always expect the unexpected. Nothing is normal and once you find out, you can never forget. She knew she had to believe the people she trusts, but do they trust her? She has to stay on alert as enemies surface and those enemies want her due to her heritage. But what is it and should she believe them?





	Believer

**PHOEBE**

I rummage through my bag to check if everything’s there. Today is the first day of school – the day I go back to my ‘normal’ life and the day I get to see my family again after four months of ‘recovery.’ I didn’t speak to any of my family members so they thought I was dead but they didn’t find a body. I wasn’t declared dead though but technically, I _am_ dead. I’m not normal, and I’m stuck at being a twenty-one year old for the rest of my immortality. Yes, I’m a vampire. These past few months were a struggle to control my urge for blood, I even went on a drinking spree in New York with Damon.

            Yes, Damon Salvatore – my savior. During those four months, I was dubbed as the Ripper of New York although, no one caught me. I did have help from one of the clans, his name was Raphael Santiago. They didn’t believe in daylight rings, I wondered why. Warlocks don’t trust vampires and werewolves, they’re like mortal enemies. Here in Mystic Falls, we lived in ‘peace’ until someone gets hurt. Well, enough about the supernatural happenings in this town, I have to get ready. I’ll finally get back to work – a place where I’ll feel normal. **“Phoebe?”** I look up to see Damon leaning against the doorframe.

            I give him a small smile as he walks toward me. **“Are you sure about this?”** He asks and I nod. Is he worried about me? He knows that I can handle myself. **“I am very sure about this Damon.”** I say before grabbing my hand. **“Wait,”** he says before I look at him. I am going to be late if I don’t go to school soon. We may have had a thing in the past but that’s about it and it’s in the past. **“What is it?”** I ask while trying to hide my impatience. He holds out a long box from behind him and I look at him curiously. He lifts the lid and I see it’s a daylight necklace due to the lapis lazuli stone in the center.

            Why is he giving me this? I already have a daylight ring. **“You don’t need to give me a necklace Damon.”** I mutter as he takes it out from the box. **“I know but it’s for your first day back.”** He says and I let out a sigh before turning around. As my hair is already tied up, I feel the cold pendant on the base of my neck. I look down at it before he clasps it shut around my neck. He places a gentle kiss on my shoulder before I turn around to face him. **“Thank you, but we talked about this Damon.”** I say before walking past him. **“See you later?”** He asks and I stop before turning around. **“I’ll check my schedule.”** I say before heading down the steps.

            Damon Salvatore, the notorious older brother of my best friend – Stefan Salvatore but he doesn’t know that. Nobody knows that I am best friends with a vampire especially a vampire from a founding family. Damon and I had a past, he’s just a fling. He saved me and helped me during my transition but I know that he wants something in return. He’s still in love with his ex-girlfriend – Katherine Pierce, my sister’s doppelgänger. Isn’t that crazy? I let out a sigh before heading towards my red convertible before hopping in. I turn on the engine before driving out of the driveway. I’ve been living in this house for a week. I just got back from New York after a four-month ripper binge and I still feel sick remembering it.

            I am thankful for Damon for helping me but I feel like he was just doing it to gain something from him. We had sex but it was only one time, maybe he wanted more. I won’t give him the satisfaction. I won’t give in to what he wants, I won’t give in to what a man wants. I’ve already been hurt, scarred, broken by the man I ~~love~~. Loved. Lucas Gabriel, a son of two lawyers who filed for divorce. Ironic, isn’t it? A lawyer fighting a lawyer while an up and coming lawyer sits in the sidelines. I shake my head in irritation before looking at the road. I left him months ago and it was a good decision, I finally felt free.

            I felt physically free but I was emotionally unstable. I couldn’t look at a guy and think that he won’t hurt me. I have a brother, his name is Jeremy and I love him so much that maybe he would despise me one day for being a vampire. There’s Ian Jefferson – my childhood friend, I’ve known him since high school since we both started at the age of 10. I know, pretty young but I was smart and I had two degrees to prove that. Two degrees that I earned during my four year stay in Harvard. I didn’t like bragging in public but I did it in private. If I want to be the best, I have to be the best but also remain humble. I never bragged about anything.

            I feel the air on my face as I pass Mystic Grill – the place where Ian works and the place almost every resident from Mystic Falls meet. I had a happy memory there – it was the celebration for my successful break-up. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 

[FLASHBACK]

March 14, 2009

            _I look down at my fourth glass of bourbon with a smile. I finally did it, I’m finally free! But, why do I still feel broken inside? Has he really broken me? He gave me an ultimatum – it’s either leave him and he’ll make my life miserable or stay. My life was already miserable with him and if I broke up with him, I knew I had the support of my friends and family. He really had the guts to give me that ultimatum while my father – Grayson Gilbert, was standing right beside me. Dad had a lot of control to keep himself from punching Lucas as his medical license may be revoked if Lucas sued him. The cons of dating a lawyer who came from a family of lawyers._

_But I shouldn’t be worried now, I should be celebrating! **“Phoebe, that’s quite enough.”** Ian says as I down the fourth glass, the liquid sliding smoothly down my throat. **“I am not drunk Ian, besides I’m already 21 I can do whatever I want. All I want to do is celebrate without that monster breathing down my neck.”** I state angrily and he hands me a glass of water. I look at him thankfully before drinking it. **“That ‘monster’ you speak of is gone, he won’t be bothering you anymore.”** He says and I let out a sigh. Lucas did promise to make my life miserable and I will show him that he will be having a hard time. **“I just can’t believe that I stuck with him for six years.”** I state angrily as he hands me a glass of bourbon._

_He leans over. **“I know, I’ve witnessed how you acted over the course of those years.”** He says before ruffling my hair. I roll my eyes at him before he starts heading to the back. I feel someone sidle up beside me while drumming his fingers on the counter. I hate people who do that. I look at the man angrily and I notice he’s been staring at me this whole time. I roll my eyes before grabbing my glass of bourbon with both hands. **“It’s not safe for a lady like yourself to be drinking alone at the bar.”** He says. I am not safe around men, period. **“I’m not alone, I’m friends with the bartender.”** I say and as if on cue, Ian walks out before giving me a smile._

_At least I have Ian with me. **“Do you mind if I join you?”** He suddenly asks and I raise my eyebrow at him. **“You really had to ask?”** I ask before taking a sip of my glass. **“You think that drinking with a stranger in a bar is bad?”** He asks as my grip tightens around the glass. **“I don’t know you so you better back off.”** I say before looking away from him. He has the nerve to talk to me this way? No wonder some men are despicable. **“Damon.”** He suddenly says as I notice a man watching us from the far corner of the room, I blink a few times and he’s gone. **“Damon? As in Damon Salvatore?”** I ask and he looks at me in shock. What is so shocking about his name?_

_Don’t tell me he’s a narcissist. **“I know who you are and judging by your family name, you belong to one of the founding families of Mystic Falls.”** I explain before taking a sip of my glass. **“You know your stuff.”** He says and I smirk. **“I wouldn’t be a History teacher if I wasn’t.”** I say before hopping down from my stool and placing my payment on the counter. I have to get away. **“Wait, I didn’t quite catch your name.”** He says while holding my wrist. I yank it away and he falls to the ground. **“Get your filthy hands off me Salvatore.”** I say before walking away. I thought that was the last time I would see him, but I was wrong. _

* * *

 

[PRESENT]

            After that night, he would try to get me and I gave in but only one night to stop pestering me. Since then, he would do everything to get me but I would never give in to a man like Damon Salvatore, it was only a one-time thing – no strings attached. When I woke up – naked – beside him, I grabbed my things and fled. It was a mistake, a drunken mistake that I would never repeat and a mistake I regret deeply. I never liked him as his ego was too high to reach. Once I’m settled in with my family, I’m leaving him. He may have saved me, he may have helped me but I could never change my perspective of him.

            I used to like him though around 5%. I just couldn’t see myself in a relationship with him and since he told me about Katherine Pierce. I let out a sigh before parking my car in the school’s parking lot. I put on my shades before grabbing my bag and stepping out of the car. As I walk towards the school, I see a very familiar face. Why is he here? I stop in my tracks when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see him – Stefan Salvatore. **“Stef?”** I ask in shock as he stops in front of me. **“I…I thought you died?”** He asks in a low voice as we enter the school. **“I promise I will tell you everything Stef.”** I promise and he nods.

            He pulls me into a hug, it feels good to be in the arms of someone I trust. **“How _are_ you?” **He asks in concern. **“Can we talk later Stef? I’m going to be late.”** I say as we walk along the corridors of the school. **“By the way, why _are_ you here?” **I ask before looking at him. He has a smile on his usual brooding face. I guess it’s a good day for him. **“I’m enrolling here.”** He explains as we head towards the office. **“Well, why are you enrolling at a normal school like this one?”** I ask and he gives me a knowing look. **“Oh, my sister.”** I say and he lets out a sigh. Elena Gilbert, my younger sister and Stefan’s crush.

            We arrive at the office and a woman looks up. **“Can I help you?”** She asks as I remove my glasses. **“Ms. Gilbert, you’re back. Mrs. Willow told me to tell you to see her.”** She says and I give her a smile. **“I will, once you’re done with my friend here.”** I say before putting a hand on Stef’s shoulder. The secretary turns her attention to him before he hands his requirements. She looks through them before letting out a sigh. **“Your records are incomplete, you’re missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts.”** She says and he finally removes his shades. I know what he’s going to do.

            He’s a vampire, like me. **“Please look again, I’m sure everything you need is there.”** He compels and she looks down before leafing through the documents. **“Oh you’re right, so it is.”** She says before finalizing the documents. I suddenly hear two pairs of footsteps stopping behind us. Seems like girls as they are giggling. **“Hold up, who’s this?”** That voice sounds awfully familiar but I don’t look back. **“All I see is back.”** The other one mutters – Elena. **“It’s a hot back.”** I now recognize the voice, it belongs to Bonnie – one of Elena’s best friends. I wonder where Caroline Forbes is. She’s usually with them.

            Stefan places an arm around me before I wear my shades again. **“You have a lot of explaining to do.”** He says and I roll my eyes at him. **“Then let’s go and I’ll explain everything to you.”** I say before we walk out of the office and to mine. We enter the office and I place my bag on my desk. I look around the office, it’s still the same alright. **“Where have you been Phoebe?”** He asks after closing the door behind me. **“I thought you died.”** He mutters before walking towards me. **“They didn’t find a body, therefore I wasn’t declared dead. But, you aren’t wrong.”** I explain before folding my arms.

            He looks at me curiously before his eyes widen in shock. **“I…I can’t hear your heart beating.”** He says before looking at me in the eye. **“You’re a-”**

 **“Vampire, yes.”** I say before walking towards him. I place a soft hand up on his cheek. **“I died that night.”** I explain before heading behind my desk. I take a seat before he sits down in the chair in front of me. **“Whose blood saved you?”** He asks and I look at the big windows of my office that are covered in curtains. Should I tell him? Yes is my best friend after all. **“Your brother’s.”** I mutter before looking at him. **“If I saved you first-”** I put up a hand to stop him. He shouldn’t be blaming himself, it wasn’t his fault. It was no one’s fault on why I died in that car accident. I did what I had to do – let Stefan save my sister.

            My sister is alive while I am reborn. **“Look, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. I’m back, that’s all that matters.”** I say and he lets out a sigh. **“You’re just 21, Phoebe. You deserve to live more.”** He mutters with a disapproving shake of his head. **“I am but as an immortal being. I never wanted this Stef, but I had to for the sake of my family.”** I say before standing up. I hear the first bell. **“Let’s talk later alright? I promise, I will tell you everything.”** I say and he stands up. **“As you wish, see you later.”** He says and walks toward me before placing a kiss on my cheek. I give him a smile before he walks out of my office. I head back to my desk before bringing my laptop out.

            I don’t have a class until the next hour so I decided to catch up on my list of priorities for this school year. I hear a knock on my door. **“Come in!”** I yell before looking back at my laptop. **“Ms. Gilbert,”** I look up to see Mrs. Willow – the school’s principal, my boss, and my friend. I give her a smile before gesturing her to enter. She closes the door behind her before walking towards me. **“It’s good to have you back, I have announced over the mic that you have returned.”** She says and I give her a warm smile. **“Thank you Mrs. Willow, it’s a pleasure to be back.”** I say before standing up. I have known Cassandra Willow since I was a kid, she was my family’s babysitter before Jeremy became a teenager.

            I’m really thankful though that she took me back. **“Have you told your family?”** She asks and I shake my head. **“I’m planning on calling Jenna.”** I say before reaching for my phone. **“I’ll see you later Ms. Gilbert.”** She says before walking towards the door. **“I’ll see you too Mrs. Willow.”** I say and she closes the door behind her. I compelled her, I did it when I came to the school a few days after the accident. She was scared at first but I had no choice to compel her. I needed someone, someone human and she was there when I needed her. I will remove the compulsion when needed but right now, I need her. She’s always been there for me and I want to protect her even if it means compulsion.

            I look at my phone before dialing Jenna’s number. After a few rings, she answers. **_“If this is some kind of prank, don’t bother.”_** She states angrily and I stifle a laugh. **“I don’t this is a prank, Jenna.”** I say before turning my chair to face the window. The other line goes quiet and I look at my phone to see if she ended the call, she didn’t. I place my phone back on my ear. **_“P-Phoebe?”_** She asks in shock. **_“You’re alive?”_** She asks, if only she knew the truth. **“I wasn’t declared dead Jenna.”** I say before looking at the time on my laptop, twenty minutes left before my first class of the day. **“Look, I’m coming over later and I’ll explain everything to you.”** I say and I hear a sigh of relief on the other line.

            Jenna is like a sister to me, she is eight years older than me since mom got pregnant with me at an early age. **_“You have a lot of explaining to do Phoebe.”_** She states and I feel myself nodding even though I know she can’t see me. **“No worries Jen, I will explain everything.”** I say. I already have a story planned in my head, I just hope that they’ll believe it.

* * *

 

            My last class is over and as expected, my students wore looks of shock and fear. Mostly shock as they all thought I died, they’re not wrong though. As I head back to my office, I feel someone following me. I turn the corner before turning around to see Mr. William Tanner. **“Look who’s here.”** He says with his arms crossed and I smirk at him. Ever since I started working here, we were always at each other’s necks. I never liked him even when I was still studying here. He was always so full of himself and was the head of the history department, emphasis on was. During my first year here, I became head of the history and psychology department.

            He deserved every downfall, and now he is at his weakness. **“Now wonder Cassandra didn’t give me that promotion, you’re still alive.”** He states angrily and I let out a chuckle. **“Cassandra would never give you that promotion as long as I’m still working here Tanner.”** I say with a smirk. He reaches a hand out to slap me but I chuckle. **“You must be forgetting that we’re at a school, you do notice a huge crowd is forming…right?”** I ask with a raised eyebrow. He looks around discreetly before dropping his hand. **“We’re not done.”** He says before walking past me. **“Don’t let your ego hit you on the way out Tanner!”** I yell before heading back to my office.

            He was a pain in the ass, no wonder nobody liked him. In a town like this, he would never get anywhere with that attitude of his. I’m lucky to only have seen him for three years when I was still studying here and I know I’ll resign soon to focus on my family. But I’ll make sure that my resignation will be after his. I enter my office before fixing my things. Just as I sling my bag over my shoulder, I hear a knock on my door. I let out a sigh before putting my bag down. **“Come in.”** I say before leaning against the desk while facing the door. The door slowly opens to reveal my sister – Elena Gilbert.

            I give her a warm smile as she closes the door behind her. **“You’re…you’re alive.”** She mutters before looking at me. **“And you look miserable.”** I state and she chuckles before rushing towards me. She envelops me in a hug and I wrap my arms around her. I can feel her tears streaming down her cheek. Oh I missed my sister dearly. **“Jer would be so happy when he sees you.”** She says while holding me in arms’ length. **“I know he would.”** I say before she lets go of me. **“Will I see you back home?”** She asks while holding the strap of her bag. Would I even be safe at home? Will they be safe around me?

            I can’t drink blood while they are there. **“I will see you later.”** I say instead and she gives me a smile. **“It’s good to have you back.”** She says with a cheerful smile. I pinch her cheeks and she gives me an eye roll. **“You know that I hate it when you do that.”** She explains and I roll my eyes at her. She can be quite unbearable at times but she is still my sister. **“I know but, I just returned.”** I say and she lets out a soft chuckle. **“I’ll see you later.”** She says before walking out of my office. I grab my bag and turn off the lights before walking out. As I head towards my car, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

            My body suddenly tenses and I grab the hand before turning around. He drops to the ground before letting out a pained groan. **“What the hell Salvatore.”** I state angrily before pulling him up. **“I told you, no sneak attacks.”** I say with my arms crossed. He gives me an apologetic look and I lightly punch his shoulder. At least it’s Stefan and not his brother. **“You owe me an explanation, remember?”** He asks as I let out a sigh before hopping in. I gesture him with my head and he does so. **“So you had Damon’s blood in your system before you died.”** He starts as I turn on the engine and drive out of the school’s parking lot.

            The hair whipping around my face before I look at him. **“He saved me, but I could never thank him.”** I start before focusing my attention on the road. **“He may have given me a second chance but I’m not making him the hero in my story.”** I continue as my grip tightens on the steering wheel. We pass Mystic Grill and I see Elena inside before we speed past. **“We had a one-time thing, never happened again. He brought me to New York after I transitioned, I went on a Ripper phase. Something you’re familiar with.”** I say before looking at him quickly. He lets out a sigh while his eyes are on the road.

            He rarely talks about his Ripper phase. **“Anyway, I have controlled my blood lust and have been living with him for four months.”** I explain and his head snaps toward me. **“Are you out of your mind?”** He asks and I shrug. We were silent before we reach the cemetery, I stop the car and I hop out. He looks at me curiously before following suite. **“I couldn’t just go back to my family and explain to them that I drink blood for a living.”** I explain as we enter the cemetery. Silence envelops us as we head to my parents’ tombstone. **“How did you meet Damon though?”** He asks and I look at him.

            He wants to know, I couldn’t deprive that knowledge from him. **“I met him when I just broke up with Lucas, it was a bad encounter. Days later, I was super drunk and had a one-night stand with him. Biggest mistake I’ve ever done.”** I say before we reach my parents’ tombstone. I crouch down in front of it before running my fingers along their names. Stefan stands silently before I stand up. **“The night of the accident, when you saved Elena, he saved me.”** I say before looking at him. **“He may have saved me but I could never see him as a hero. I just couldn’t.”** I mutter and he pulls me into a warm embrace. I sigh into his arms before my head rests on his chest.

            It does feel good to be back. My phone suddenly rings and I fish it out. It’s a text from Jenna.

**Are you on your way? Jer is here. – Jenna**

I feel my lips tug into a smile. I quickly reply before looking at Stefan. **“I have to go.”** I say and he gives me a smile. **“I’ll see you tomorrow.”** He says and I nod before heading towards my car. I hop in and he waves goodbye which I return before speeding away.

 

* * *

 


End file.
